My Life in Hiding
by Debbie White
Summary: The life for Renee was horrible. Bella was forced to watch her step-father hurt her mother. Renee did the only thing she could think of and by hiding information she may save her children. Bella needs to go into hiding to save her family. Who will help her or will she do it on her own? will she learn to trust anyone again? -* ABUSE OF CHILDREN, RAPE, and Violence.*-
1. Chapter 1

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Prologue .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You stupid bitch. Clean this shit up. NOW" my step father yelled at me as he through the plate of food against the wall shattering the plate.

At this point I'm so scared …cuz… I know what is going to happen now, and the house is so clean it looks like a hospital, and I really don't know what I did and just as expected he hit me acrossed my face. Then he grabbed my hair and pulled me up and hit me again. I fell to the ground and then he kicked me in my ribs. Numerous times I can feel the darkness coming, I need to hold out until he passes out so he don't go to the little kids. He is slowing down now. He hit me one last time and fell into the chair. He passed out.

Thank god!

It has been a long time since my mother stopped these beatings.

Well since she literally cant.

At least he leaves the little kids alone. I just don't think I can take much more of this. I am fifteen years old. My true father died five years ago. Then she married Phil Dwyer. The beatings started just after the weddings. They only dated for three months, and mom was always flighty, and he took advantage of her. I didn't like him from the start. I wasn't mean to him, but daddy had only died three months before they started dating.

The first beating I got mom got it as well she got in the middle of him and me I was only eleven, and I just turned eleven the day before. He was angry that I wanted to play with my new toys, he wanted me to do the dishes, and I didn't want to. I refused he grabbed me by the arm demanding me to do them and he shoved me to the sink. I screamed at him telling him that he wasn't my daddy and I wasn't going to do the dishes. He slapped me so hard acrossed the face. My lip started bleeding and I bit the inside of my cheek. I was crying on the floor when mom came in and she went at him like a wild woman.

He punched her and she fell. "You need to leave this alone Renee... she deserves this... she has been so disrespectful towards me, and she is going to learn her lesson."

With that mom got up and defended me again yelling "You will never touch my child again." with that he punched her again in the head and she hit the ground so hard and didn't move.

Then he looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes "You are going to pay for that you little shit. Soon your mother wont help you because if she does she will receive the same treatment she just got." with that he picked me up punched me in the side then he grabbed the tie he had on and tied my hands to the be face down. Then took off my pants off, and my panties off. Then tied my legs to the bed and took off his belt and hit me until I passed out I counted 50 before I passed out.

That morning mom was tied to the broken wooden chair. Her bottom was in the air and she was naked. I was so scared.

The chair was missing the back and it looks like it was nailed to two 4x4 or something like that. Mom's arms were tied to the legs of the chair. And she was gagged and tears were falling down her bruised face. She also has bruises all over her body. I was gagged and tied as well except I was to the bed. We were in my bedroom.

We stayed in my room for months where he beat me and other things to mom even though mom was always crying..

**Renee POV**

I have had many horrible things happen to me. First my love of my life Charles Edward Swan died I was raising our little girl Isabella, her daddy called her Bella or Bells she loved it. Charlie set up a trust for Bella on her 18th birthday she can get 20% at 15th birthday if she wants it or needs it. I wont tell anyone this it is for our little girl.

I started dating Phil Dwyer her was great to me, he was never mean to Bella. Bella was never disrespectful to him she just didn't like him.

I was working really hard, but I wasn't making ends meet. Phil suggested we get married to help me out he said no big deal. Just move us in with him. When we get on our feet. We can go. It took me three months to agree and he was so sweet. I thought I was falling in love with him. I told him that I wouldn't have sex with him until we were married. He said that he would wait until I was ready.

We got married at the court house two days before Bella's eleventh birthday.

The wedding was a little thing. Simple. I wore a cream dress that ended atjust below my knees it was pretty. I got Bella a pretty white dress with pink and purple flowers on it, and a purple silk tie around the waist and around the hem at her knees.

Her party was so important to me. We had so much fun. We went to an indoor water park for the day. Phil was withdrawn the whole time, but he smiled a lot.

We had yet to consummate our marriage. I wasn't ready, and I told him that.

The next day I had set up a party for Bella with all of her friends there were 12 little girls laughing and giggling. When Bella blew out her candles she said "I miss you daddy" I thought it was sweet Charlie loved her so much and they had wonderful relationship, and it had only less than 6 months since he passed.

As soon as everyone left I cleaned up after the party. It was cleaned up around midnight. I went by Bella's bedroom and she was crying. I went into her room and she told me that she missed her daddy I told her that he would always watch over her. And I fell asleep in her bed.

I got up when I heard yelling coming from the kitchen. I went in there and Phil was over Bella and she was crying holding her cheek, and blood was coming out of her mouth. I attacked him. Which didn't end well. He punched me in the face and I fell.

"You need to leave this alone Renee... she deserves this... she has been so disrespectful towards me, and she is going to learn her lesson." Phil sneered at me

With that I got up and defended my baby again yelling "You will never touch my child again." with that he punched me again. Everything went black.

At first I don't remember anything. Then everything hit me and I couldn't move anywhere. All I could see was Bella was naked from the waist down and she was bruised and bleeding from her bottom. There was a belt next to her on the bed.

I just realized I was completely naked and tied to a chair that I couldn't move. Then I seen Phil go over to Bella. He picked up the belt and looked at me and said "This child is to wild!" he slapped over and over with the belt. She was crying and so was I. He was hurting my baby and I couldn't do anything about it.

Then he came over to me and said "We took a vow. You said that you would _OBEY_ me and I say that I need to consummate this marriage now since you look so ready for me _Wife. _But first you need to be punished."

Then he hit me with the belt 30 times acrossed the ass and it hurt so bad. "I am a man and I have needs." with that I heard him unzipping his pants. I was screaming and crying but I had a gag in my mouth.

"Oh this is going to be so good, I've been waiting for this, I hope you are tight." he continued as he shoved himself into me I was dry and it hurt so much. He kept going. I was screaming, and crying.

All I could see was Bella looking at me crying.

This happened for months he said that I was home schooling Bella. My knees hurt so bad. Since I had to stay in that position.

I got pregnant he continued beating our ass with the belt and raping me every time he wanted saying it was my job to please him. I was never wet and I got beat after it then.

After one year I was a shell of the person I once was he tied me to the bed I was still naked, and Bella was taking care of the babies yes babies I had twins Two boys Conner Henry and Anthony Robert.

They are great babies and Bella keeps them quiet. She feeds me as well. Since I am literally tied to the bed

It has been 8 weeks since I had the babies Phil still comes to me, and rapes me anytime he feels like it. I think that I am pregnant again. God I hope not but I really don't know.

I got to get us out of here.

9 months later I had triplets Two more boys and a girl.

Logan Ethan, Sebastian Edward and Sophia Rose.

My daughter named them since Phil wanted nothing to do with them. Thank god that they had to remove my uterus with the triplets. I couldn't tell the doctors anything about the abuse or he would kill my children before they got there to save them.

Another year went by he beat Bella frequently I cant do anything since I am still tied to the bed.

I finally got untied another year later but my children are so quiet. They hide and they are so afraid. My body is so weak and he still ties me up at night to rape me for I refuse give myself to him.

That is until he said that he was going to see Bella if I didn't give myself to him that night. So I did.

Bella turned 15 today Phil is working late she got the beating of her life yesterday Phil drunk so much then left early this morning and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

This was the only time to get my children to safety I went to my room which I was so slow being tied to the bed for 3 years kills your body literally. I got out the key for the safety deposit box I had hide it in Bella's wall. I paid for the box twelve years in advance. That was a just incase thing Charlie said always to think ahead.

"Bella here is a key go to it now take the kids with you and run and hide in there is everything you will need. Now go hurry go put on heavy clothes on all the kids they can help you. You must hurry this is the only way my sweet baby! I need yous safe! It is getting worse Bells and he will kill you and if you stay then he will move on to the little ones." I said

"Mamma please come with us." Bella whispered

I shook my head. "Look at me baby I cant even walk to the end of the hall. I'll just slow you down. The kids know you as their mommy. Hurry go now you need to be out of the city by morning. He will come here and he may just let you guys go."

With that she went and got them ready quickly they helped her a lot. I packed a backpack for each of them with clothes 4 outfits each and P'J extra sweater for each one of them. Bella I packed two bags. One with food the other with clothes.

With that my babies went out the door. I felt relieved they were safer than they ever were. Bella was smart I did teach her since Phil said I had to keep up the home school thing she graduated last month.

I waited until Phil got home. He was pissed. He beat the shit out of me then he grabbed me and dragged me to the bedroom he was raping me again he passed out then I took a knife out of the mattress and stabbed him in the chest he woke up and we struggled and then I stabbed him again then he stabbed me. Over and over again until he passed out and I was bleeding so bad. I crawled over to the phone and dialed 911

"_9-1-1 do you have an emergency?" the operator asked_

I couldn't say anything for he stabbed my lung and I was having trouble breathing at this point.

I gasped _"Help" _I don't really know if she understood.

"_Are you at 9674 Sebring drive….."the operator asked_

I gasped _"Yes_"

I heard a siren. And then I heard them take down the door

The police officer came over to me he asked me who did this to

I gasped out _"Phil …My husband."_

then everything went black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	2. Chapter 2

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 1 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*Warning*

Chlid abuse and violence

Isabella Marie -15

Conner Henry - 3 ½

Anthony Robert -3 ½

Logan Ethan -2 ½

Sebastian Edward -2 ½

Sophia Rose -2 ½

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We left on the run the first thing I did was put the kids in the wagon they each had on their backpacks. Then we went to the Safety deposit box. There was a document and a letter there that said I got money coming to me.

_Baby Girl,_

_If you are reading this you are all alone and for that I am truly sorry._

_ I have a lawyer he is in the building across the street two blocks away third floor._

_ His name is Jay Jenks. take these papers and go to him he will help you with all you will need. _

_Just so you know I love as did your daddy. _

_Be Safe my little girl._

_ I love you so much._

_Mommy._

I went to the Lawyer mommy set up his name is Jay. I had a wagon for the kids already so I walked there it was only 2 blocks away. My kids were always quiet they were scared that they would get into trouble.

_**-*Flashback*-**_

So I worked on potty training when they turned 12 months old. Conner and Anthony were all potty trained at 18 months old. Phil had said that after their 2nd birthday every diaper they used I would get 10 lashings. And each one would get 3 lashings as well.

I saved the extra diapers. Since mamma had triplets I hid the extra diapers. For the triplets I had until Conner and Anthony turned 2 which is 6 months, but Phil caught on after and stopped giving me the diapers for them I got one heck of a beating and some how I convinced him that they still have accidents and I gave him the diapers that I had saved the last 3 days. At least I didn't lose the extra diapers. My schooling was the only thing that mamma could help me with. And that was only so Phil didn't get into trouble.

The beatings I got for the triplets for them not being potty trained. It took them a week longer than I had extra diapers for.

Logan and Sebastian were a week past two years old. Sophia the poor thing tried she just couldn't do it yet. I got 40 lashings a day for her it took her a month and Phil beat her everyday as well I was tied to a chair and had to watch every time.

At first I got between him and my baby sister and I took her beatings as well as the boys. He said that the boys are quicker learners than Sophia and she needed a better incentive. He started tying me to the chair. I knew that was really bad for all of us. Sophia got 3 beatings per wet diaper and 6 per poopy diapers. I begged for him to stop but he didn't. I cried that got me an extra 100 lashings.

That was daily until I helped her she got better. I held her after each time she was the smallest and had a harder time than the rest.

She weighted less than half the rest. She weighed 3 pounds the boys well…. Logan weighted 7.5 and Sebastian weighted 7.2 the doctors said they didn't think Sophia would make it. She came home from the hospital 2 weeks after the boys.

Mamma stayed there with her since I had to take care of the others. When I got home Conner and Anthony were beat and unconscious. They got into trouble for being to loud.

I didn't have a choice Phil made me go with Mamma. My baby brothers are only eleven months old.

Mamma was tied to the bed I fed her and helped her go to the bathroom on a bedpan.

I did everything to prevent any beatings for me and the babies.

I got beat often for anything. I keep the house clean. I cooked all the meals. I did all the laundry. But nothing was good enough I always got beatings.

I got to name my siblings after my daddy

Conner

Henry

Anthony

Robert

Logan

Ethan

Sebastian

Edward was my daddy's middle name.

Sophia Rose was my best friends' names I haven't seen them since my eleventh birthday party

Sophia and Rosie Hale they were great. We did everything together. I miss them so much they were twins.

_**-*End of Flashback*-**_

I got to Jay's office with everything. The receptionist looked at me like I didn't belong here. I felt that I didn't belong here, but I needed to do as my mamma said.

"What can I do for you little ones." she sneered at me

"I have important business with Jay Jenks now. Tell him Isabella Swan is here and needs to speak with him. Immediately. I am his client." I sneered back at her.

"Jay there is an Isabella Swan here to see you ….she said"

"What ….send her to room 3 ….NOW!" The man said in a high pitched voice.

She paled and practically ran down the hall to the room "This way please can I get you anything ...anything at all?"

I followed pulling the wagon

"Ummm.. No thank you! But can you have him hurry! Please!" I said

"No problem, please get comfortable and I'll get him." she stammered.

As she ran out the door. I told the kids to be quiet and stay in the wagon. They nodded as the door opened

Seconds later a older man with white hair and glasses came in he looked very stressed. "My dear we had no Idea you were coming today….I'm Jay Jenks. What can I do for you today?" Jay said

"Mr. Jenks my mother said I could pick up some money today and I need it badly. Can you give it to me here are all the proper paperwork." I said

I had 12 hours to get out of the city with my babies.

"Sure little one I'll set up an account that you can use as much as you see fit." Jay said

I sighed "You see….Wait are you my lawyer….anything I say is under client privilege right?"

"Yes my dear you are." Jay said

"Good because I want to disappear for sometime we need it. I don't want to be tracked. So I want an account set up and if I use it I need you to come and make sure we are ok. Plus I need cash right now. Plus how much money do I get? I need to adopt my brothers and sister with in the next three years. I will check this E-mail account every 6 months!"

"Hold on one second. Sally please have an SUV sent over here please a new one!" with that he looked at me and smiled

"You my dear have a 5 million dollar trust that starts in three years. I can give you up to 250,000 dollars today, I can give you more if you need it. It will take me a week to have you papers for all of you. I'll send them to this address please find a way that only you go there. And you can get away quickly. Here is the keys to the SUV take it and go. Here is the money. Wow your kids are so good. Now go, my dear, your father would be so proud of you!" Jay said

With that I left got to the SUV loaded the kids put the wagon in and the backpacks in and the money and drove off. The first two weeks we stayed in motels just hiding nowhere special. Just hiding.

After the first week I seen a teenager asked her to stay with the kids for an hour I rode a bus there got the papersand a letter from Jay and ran again. Got to the hotel paid the girl and brought a new SUV selling the old one.

I put the kids back into the new SUV and drove away again. I went to Tennessee. I stayed in a little town by the mountain. Liberty, Tennessee. There isn't many people around us. That live here. I am going to get a job as soon as the kids need to go to school.

I brought a small cabin…4 bedrooms 3 baths ..full basement….well since it is finished… well house I call it a cabin for it is literally on the mountain. It is secluded we need this.

At first we all share a room on a Queen double chamber air mattress. It is as high as a regular bed, and almost as comfortable.

They needed me and were comfortable with me sleeping next to them we stayed like this for a while. This is what they needed.

I let the children pick their rooms. So they felt comfortable.

I get everything unpacked that we have well it isn't much. I brought cardboard dressers for now since I really cant lift much. I think I have a few broken ribs, and my body is still so sore.

I decide to take one room at a time and the kids help me tons. Well as much as a two and three year olds can. I brought them some toys so they can play as well.

The first month I brought 2 toddler beds at wal-mart. It came with the mattresses.

I set up Conner and Anthony's room except until Liam and Sebastian's room is finished they wanted to share beds. I didn't care and I let them choose which bed they wanted to sleep in. I set us up on a schedule a long time ago I didn't change it much, but I was a lot more lenient. I put them to bed at 8 pm. We did lunch at noon or so. And dinner is at 5. They usually get up in the morning at 8 am. I get up at 5:30 am have since I was 11, well after my first beating. Getting Ice water dumped on you will do that to you. He did that for the month I was tied to the bed. So it kind gets ingrained in you.

I washed the clothes in the sink I brought laundry soap. Then I hung them up around the house. We still need clean clothes.

The kids like the cabin Sophia and I share a room and the boys share rooms there is. 2 in one and 2 in another I set up one for Sophia, then there is mine and I have the basement for the play room.

I figure in about a month we will be set up. I ordered a washer and dryer. Since the only problem is we don't have a them. They came and hooked it up. It is great. I have to do 3 loads of laundry to keep up and all of have clean clothes.

No problems I feel safe…the kids are still quiet but they smile some they even start to giggle.

Anthony came over to me "Ma is twat bad man gonna huwt us more times?"

I picked him up and rocked him with in seconds all of them were on and around me. They were all crying. I kissed all of them. "Hey don't worry he wont find us okie dokie pokie." they giggled at me and then went back to playing

I was still scared but I had to put up a brave front. I literally have no one I can trust. We have a local general store and a park, that I take the kids to they like it and each of them are coming out of their shells. And we are just having fun. Like mom and I did before Phil. I hope mom is alright.

**Officer Black POV **

"You have a an emergency at 9674 Sebring drive. Can you respond?" the operator asked

"Yeah ETA 2 minutes." I said

I arrived at the house and there wasn't any lights on.

"Is there still a problem." I asked the operator

"Yes the victim is still on the line unknown problem proceed with caution."

I look to my partner he nodded I kicked in the door we checked the house and we seen a trail of blood to the kitchen. At the beginning of the trail was a man. I checked him I felt a faint pulse. "He needs a bus"

We continue moving on following the trail of blood and there was a woman holding a phone we had checked everywhere else "All Clear:

I asked "who did this to you"

She gasped out _"Phil …My husband."_ she stopped breathing I started CPR my partner was helping other police officers already arrived and so did EMT's they took over they were rushing and got her out of the building. They were working on the man. They said he was stable. Stabbed twice.

Right by the heart.

The Dective said that the man is Phil Dwyer and the woman is Renee Dwyer. We went to the hospital to see if the Renee made it. She didn't make it. Phil on the other hand made it.

Months later there was a trial

The doctors said she was raped and beaten hours before. I had to testify that her last words were telling me exactly who did this to her I used her exact words _"Phil …My husband."_ then we never got her back.

That was what got him life in prison.

He was beat by an inmate that was abused as a child and that inmate has killed 12 other inmates for the same thing they said he was lucky…. They also said another inmate is using him as his bitch…. I guess he deserves that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	3. Chapter 3

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :}

...Chapter 2 .…..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Isabella Marie -15

Conner Henry - 3 ½

Anthony Robert -3 ½

Logan Ethan -2 ½

Sebastian Edward -2 ½

Sophia Rose -2 ½

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Bella POV**

We have everything here. Well everything we need. We have each other.

I put Conner and Anthony in preschool they need to since they will start kindergarten soon I have been working with them all. Everyone can write their name and they know most of their letters. Anthony knows how to read small books with small words. Conner has a little more trouble but he still is good.

The boys teacher is Mrs. Cope she seems nice. She asks many questions but I just sign all their school papers saying that I'm their mommy. Well I raised them so I know everything about them anyway. They both go to school Monday through Thursday from 8:15 to 2:15 they get on the school bus at 7:45 and they get home at 2:45. Then we go to the park if it is ok outside. If not we play inside.

Time goes on and they are so happy I read Jay's letter :

_Miss Isabella,_

_There are a few things you need to know I cant give you any more money at this time. For that I am truly sorry. _

_I knew your father he was my friend. He loved you so much. You and your mother put a sparkle back into his eyes. At first it was your mother, then they found out that they were pregnant. They both were over the moon. _

_I was there the day you were born. That was the happiest day of their lives. I am glad that they got 10 years of happiness. Your daddy was the best Lawyer ever. Well except for me… ha…ha…ha… your dad would have punched me for that. Telling me to shut it old man…even though he was only 3 weeks younger than me. _

_The trust was set up for you I was surprised that he did it, but about 8 months before he passed he set it up saying that he didn't want you to need for anything he also wrote you a letter. _

_I feel horrible for not keeping in touch. For I was his best man at their wedding. _

_If you need anything let me know I will find a way. For you were like my daughter. Call me please for anything…at…(888) 555-3161 extension 504_

_That will go to me no matter what. If I am out of the office it will go directly to my cell. I love you child. As your father would say…Be Safe Bells…_

_Again Call me please for anything…at…(888) 555-3161 extension 504_

_Hope to see you soon sweet bells._

_Uncle JJ_

I take out the number just incase and put it on the frig if I need it.

Months go by and I am going to make the best Thanksgiving dinner. The kids are so excited, we will probably have left over's for weeks.

The teacher said both boys are doing so good Mrs. Cope said in order for Conner and Anthony to get into Kindergarten they had to take a placement test. Just like all the rest of the children. That is scheduled for all 15 students on the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. We read every night, and tonight is Conner's night to read he loves it just like all the rest give him his time. They all get a turn, plus I have brought books for each of them to read along. So I have 5 books of each book we have. Right now we have 12 different books.

I wait for the bus to pick up the twins. Then I take the other grocery shopping. We need a few things. We are walking and the kids are so good. "Mamma can we get chips?" Sebastian asked

"N uice mamma?" Sophie asked

"I want cookies mamma …..please?" Logan asked or tried to ask.

"Ok guys this is what we need and if you are really good we will get (looking at Sebastian )your chips…and your (looking at Sophie) Juice….and yes (looking at Logan) your cookies but next time ask a little better." I giggled causing all of them to giggle "Yeah"

We got a turkey, some dinner rolls, the stuff to make candied yams, we got the stuff to make mom's special mud pie, potatoes, milk, butter, and bread. I also need peanut butter and jelly.

We were almost done I was in line and a lady behind me said "my what beautiful and well behaved children you have. When my children were that age they were at each others throats, and out for blood."

I smiled at her she had caramel colored hair and pretty green eyes. I made small talk "How old are your children ma'mam."

"Well lets see Emmett is 18 he just went to college. Edward and Alice just turned 16 they are my twins. They are graduating this year."

She looked at me and asked "how old are you child?"

"I am ….15 years old... ma'mam." I said

The clerk had wrung up our stuff and said "That will be $77.45" I paid and went out to the car. I loaded the kids into the car they got into their car seats doing the straps up themselves. Then I loaded the groceries into the back.

I got home and unloaded the kids they can walk so they always help me carry the light bags. We got inside and put everything away. I laid them down reading to them. They are sleeping minutes after I was done reading.

I went down and did some laundry, finished the dishes, picked up the stuff around the house, and vacuumed.

The bus got here. We played and the others woke up. I made dinner

While all the little ones played.

Everything went well tonight as well as did the thanksgiving dinner.

Christmas was a grand affair I wanted the kids to get almost everything they wanted. I tried so hard. It went with out a hitch. I didn't get anything, but I have all I need. I safe place to live and a place free from violence. The love I receive is all that I need.

They had a great time we will get the results the week they get back from break. I have a parent teacher conference with Mrs. Cope to go over it.

Anthony and Conner are going into the first grade. Instead of kindergarten. That is great…

Two months later….

Today is February 11th and I feel horrible. I still get up with the kids and I think I am getting sick.

**Anthony's POV**

We got off the bus and went into the house. Mommy wasn't up like she usually is. We go look for her she is in bed. And she is so hot

"mommy are you ok?" I asked

She mumbled something.

"Con mommy is not rite."

"I's scared Tony mamma is never been hurt in a long time when that bad man did it to all of us. What do we do." Con asked

"We wait till mamma wakes up for dinner." Tony said

The day went by we all played it got dark and we were hungry I went to the cupboard pulled out pop tarts. We ate them with milk and nannas.

We got ready for bed I went to check up on mommy again and she feels hotter than earlier. I is scared.

I went to the frig got the number that mommy said only call if there is a emergency. I dialed the number I looked at the clock it number read 11:45

(888) 555-3161 extension 504

"Hellloo?" the man sounded sleepy

Then he cleared his throat "Hello" he said again

"I's sorry my mommy tells me a time ago to calls the number on the frig. I's scared mommy is so hot and isn't movin nos more." I said and started crying

**Jay POV **

I had a hard time at work today. Not only that it has been almost 9 months since I have seen Bella she disappeared. Just like she said she would.

I found out her mother died the day she left and that piece of shit she was married to killed her, not only that he beat and raped her. I was worried that he did the same thing to …her. I put the word in the prison that he did that. He got what he had coming to him. I got Bella emancipated. And the adoptions taken care of as well it has been months since I did that.

I hired an investigator to find her.

I went to bed having my little girl on my mind.

The cell rang ….and rang….

"Hellloo?" I mumbled sleepily

Then I cleared my throat and said "Hello" again

"I's sorry my mommy tells me a time ago to calls the number on the frig. I's scared mommy is so hot and isn't movin nos more." a little boy said and started crying. With that I jump out of bed since I put a tracer in my phone the day I gave Bella my number.

I need to keep him talking for the tracker

"So little one what is your name?" I asked

"I is Anthony Robert Swan." he said proudly

I know this is one of the siblings.

So tell me what is going on with you little man?" I asked trying to get him to talk.

"I get to start 1st grade next year." Anthony said proudly again

"Can you help mamma." Anthony whimpered

"I am going to try you just have to give me another few minutes. Tell me were you sick not to long ago?" I asked to get some answers

"Yeah we all were except mommy she took us to our own doctor Cullen. He gave us medicine to make us all better."

I got it Liberty, Tennessee. All the way acrossed the country. I look to my wife she is looking at me and she knows this is important. "Can you hold for a moment little man."

"Sarah please keep him on the line I got to call Carlisle and see if this is the good Dr. Cullen he has seen Anthony." I said and she nodded

"Hey little man I'm back here talk to my wife for a minute k she will keep you company for little while." I said handing the phone to Sarah and went into the next room

And called Carlisle

Ring….ring…ring…ring….

"Cullen here how may I help you."

"Carlisle this is Jay."

"Wow how are you man it has been a while my man what has you calling me at this late hour?" Carlisle said

"Well I have a little problem with a patient or patients I believe you treated not to long ago."

"Well now you have me intrigued please continue." Carlisle said

"I need to know very little but it is very important. Anthony Robert Swan and his siblings."

"Yeah I treated the family not to long ago. They were all sick Isabella came in with all five of them. Each needed antibiotics the littlest was worst she was sicker and was in the hospital that day to replace her fluids. She got better quickly, and went home that night. Why are you asking about the swans?" Carlisle asked

"Well I believe Isabella is Charlie's Daughter?" I said

"Oh my that changes things a little. How is Renee is she remarried ….how is she ….Wait ….why does Bells have all those children? …. Carlisle asked

"For one I cant believe you couldn't tell…I mean what has it been like 10 years since you seen her? Anyway there are a few things I need... I need you to go check on Bells immediately… now I need to tell you about Renee. She was murdered 9 months ago. Killed by her new husband. I'm not sure what happened that night but he beat her and raped her then stabbed her. The man got life in prison. Please look in on her I have the boy on the phone he said she isn't well."

"That is fine I got to go check on her now. I'll call you back soon Jay. Good night." Carlisle said and hung up

I went back to the other phone "Anthony hung up my dear he got scared and you took to long." Sarah stated

**Carlisle POV**

After the call I told my intern I would be back as soon as possible and had Dr. John Smith cover for me since my shift was almost finished.

I stopped and looked up Isabella's address. It will take me ten minutes to get to her house. I hope they are alright. I called my wife to have her meet me there it could be nothing, but I may need her.

I drove there quickly I knocked on the door.

"Who is there" a small girls voice asked Sophia I believe

"Sophia this is Dr. Cullen do you remember me?" I asked through the door

She opened the door just a little and she smiled I could tell she remembered me.

"Tony c'mon it is Dr. Cullen he can help mamma." with that the boy Tony I think pushed her aside lightly and drag me to a bedroom down the hall. I had my bag in my hand the other Tony was pulling me with.

I got to the bedroom. Isabella was unconscious and shivering. I took her temperature it was 104.3 this is really bad.

My wife called me "I'm here my love please answer the door." Esme said

"Tony please answer the door my wife is here and I need her help." with that Tony left and my wife in along with my two children Alice and Edward.

"Edward pick her up put her in the car Esme either pack them something and take them to our house or stay here. I need to get her to the hospital right now. Alice help your mother now." I said forcefully

With that we took her to the hospital at top speeds

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


	4. Chapter 4

...I don't own twilight...

:} Thanks for the Reviews :} +

*Warning*

This chapter has abuse and violence and mention of rape

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

...Chapter 3 .…..

Isabella Marie -15

Conner Henry - 3 ½

Anthony Robert -3 ½

Logan Ethan -2 ½

Sebastian Edward -2 ½

Sophia Rose -2 ½

Mary Alice - 16 ½

Edward Anthony 16 ½

Emmett Mason 18 ½

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Esme POV**

"Alice please help me gather some clothes …" I said

"Can we please stay here tonight we go to school in a morning." the oldest said

"Ok wait I need names please?" Alice demanded

"I is Anthony Robert Swan. I is not the oldest " Anthony said he is a cute little boy strawberry blonde hair sky blue eyes. He is the biggest one of the kids.

"No I is n I is Conner Henry Swan." he stated ….this little one is a dirty blonde and the same sky blue eyes

" I is next one I is Logan Ethan Swan." he said and he has brownish blonde hair and green eyes.

"I is Sebastian Edward Swan" he said quietly he has brown hair and green eyes as well.

"I am Sophia Rose Swan." she giggled she is the cutest little thing she is the smallest. She has hair that goes to her butt. It is almost the same color as Edward's almost a copper color, and it is in little ringlets, she has one green eye and one sky blue with one brown strip in both.

"Well I'm Alice…well Mary Alice but all my friends call me Alice. This is my mom Esme but everyone calls her mom…well all my friends do." Alice said at top speeds.

"Ok this is how we are going to do this 1st what time do you get on the bus in the morning."

"This way mommy keeps our schedule on the frig. It is to help us." Anthony said

I followed and on the frig is their schedule

Monday-Tuesday-Wednesday-Thursday === SCHOOL DAYS

Friday-Saturday-Sunday ===== No School

Time to get up 7:00 am

All dressed 7:15 am

Breakfast done 7:30 am

Shoes and coats on 7:35 am

Out the door 7:40 am

Bus arrives(to pick up) 7:45 am

We are home 2:45 pm

Dinner 5:00 pm

Pick out clothes 7:00 pm

Brush your teeth 7:30 pm

Reading time 7:35 pm

Bedtime 8:00 pm

Wow short and sweet that is good that tells me a lot. Alice drives to school and she leaves our house at 7 am. I'll wake everyone in the morning.

"Ok it is after midnight time for bed" I said "Quickly pick out tomorrows clothes ..k .. then go brush your teeth and no story tonight it is so late. Then go to bed your mommy is going to be alright."

"Alice here is my keys go home and you can stay there or come back here your choice. Just come back here tomorrow with my car.

"I'll come back tonight mom. I'll get us some clothes. And a air mattress to sleep on" Alice said

"Alice don't worry about the air mattress and hurry so you can get some sleep." I stated

I went to the kids rooms and each of them were in bed

"Ok …. then we are going to my house …Night Anthony and Conner.. sleep well." I said to the first set of boys I kissed each of them on the forehead.

"Night Logan and Sebastian.. Sleep well." I said to the second set of boys I kissed each of them on the forehead.

I went to the last room and the little girl was crying.

"Sweetie what is the matter?" I asked thinking that was a really stupid question…really Esme ….

"I sleep in mommy's bed but there is yucky bugs in there now." Sophia cried

I picked her up and carried her to the small bed and placed her in it and sang her a lullaby I used to sing to my boys. She fell asleep quickly I got up and went to the couch and fell asleep.

Carlisle POV

I got us back to the hospital in record time. I stopped at the ER entrance we got out Edward carried Isabella into the ER I followed I tossed my intern my keys "Go park my car quickly" then I started ordering tests the nurses set an IV into Isabella.

I had thought she was in her early 20's I truly didn't see her as Charlie's little girl. The first time I had seen her not 15 I so miss judged the whole situation. She was my best friends little girl and she has changed so much. That poor girl I should have kept track of her. Charlie would have been so mad at me, and unfortunately the night he passed there was nothing anyone could have done.

I had the job offer to Liberty. A year and a half before Charlie's death. I always went back to go fishing and ball games every other week.

Then it just stopped. We both had so much to do…. Then he died not to much later. The funeral was horrible we all cried. I mean who likes to go to a funeral.

We did a full body scan on our new machine. It showed she has had 97 fractures all over her body. I am so furious. I should have prevented it from happening to her.

I get her stable and wait. I went to the on-call room and told my intern to wake me when she does. I left Edward sleeping in the chair next to her bed.

**Bella POV**

My head is hurting so much ….. Now to think about it my body hurts as well almost as much as it did the night before I left Phil's house.

I cant move as well I and there is a noise an annoying noise.. And it smells like disinfectant. I feel something touching my hand. It tingles I hear a beeping noise now.

I open my eyes ….where are my siblings…. I looked around there was a boy holding my hand… it still tingled…. His hair is the same color as Sophia's.

I have tubes coming out of me almost everywhere. It hurt at every site.

I was on oxygen tubes in my nose. There was a tube in each hand. I raised my hand to take it out of my nose. And that hand stopped me "Oh no you don't… you need that." He said

"Awh…." I groaned I was hurting so bad.

"Are you hurting, love?" he said

I nodded ….again trying to remove the oxygen his hands stopping me again.

"Love my dad is going to be angry that you are trying to take that off. So please stop trying. It will stay on for some time." he said

Just then "How is my favorite patient?" clearly a doctor stated

I pointed to my throat it was hurting and I couldn't voice it.

"Where does it hurt little one" the doctor asked

I pointed at my throat, then my arm, my nose, then to my ribs, which there was a tube in it. I was so confused why was it there. I groaned again….

I pointed to him and the boy next to him with a confused look on my face. He laughed "Ok I forgot I'm Dr. Cullen as you already know, If you remember I took care of your kids and... This is my son Edward. Which he is going to school and then picking up his mother and your children to take them to my house until you Isabella is better Now go son. School is waiting… (Edward huffed and left saying nothing, but kissed my hand) You had a hard few days. Your lung collapsed which is why there is a tube in there. You have a severe infection. With the antibiotics you will be better in a couple of days to a week. The tubes in your lung will come out tomorrow. If the lung stays inflated then it will stay out. Then we are going to discuss a few things. Like how is Charlie's little girl… and who are the children you have I know they are not yours… since I did a rape kit on you. And found you are still a virgin…Who are they? And why do they call you mommy?" Dr. C asked

I started crying I remembered him. He and dad had took me fishing when I was seven. That was the last time I had seen them. Edward as well. He is only a little older than me. Like a few months or something.

I took a drink "my siblings I raised them. Mom was tied to a chair for months so was I just after my eleventh birthday. I was only tied up for a few weeks. Then he forced me to clean. And the punishments were severe." I said

"Mom was raped by him in front of me the few weeks that I was tied up I was tied to a bed she was tied to a chair with no back. He took…. Well she got pregnant with my little brothers first. When she went to the hospital to have them well at the time she didn't know there were two but… anyway I was tied to the bed. He told her if she said anything he would kill me and come back to finish the job to the little shit she was going to shit out."

I took another drink he looked like he was going to be sick.

But I wasn't even half way done. So I continued "when she got home he tied her to the bed again and I had two babies…. Conner and Anthony ….to care for. She had stitches down there so he waited for them to come out. She had three weeks of peace well at least he wasn't raping her. He beat me a lot those three weeks. The week after the stitches came out he waited until I put the babies to bed then tied me to a chair and tied mom to the bed…I was forced to watch him violate my mommy again….. He did this for hours until the babies woke up and he beat me for him having to stop. He told me I had five minutes to shut them up or they would get their first beatings. It me fifteen minutes to get them to stop crying and he beat me while I protected them ….mom couldn't do anything…

"It didn't take long for her to get pregnant again… I continued getting beat daily….mom had three babies (Logan, Sebastian, and Sophia) this time but there was problems and she had to get it out her baby maker as she put it. He continued to rape her until he threatened to do it to me on my fifteenth birthday which I got broken ribs for that birthday. "

I took a breath and another drink of water.

"Mom kept many secretes from _Phil_ which I am proud of her. She got us out of there. The following day after that birthday." I spat his name as I talked about our time. Oh I forgot I got to name the babies after my daddy _**C**_onner _**H**_enry, _**A**_nthony _**R**_obert, _**L**_ogan _**E**_than, _**S**_ebastian _**E**_dward. I named Sophia Rose after my best friends in school..."

"Isabella you know you will be 16 years old in two weeks. Right?" Dr. C said

"No that cant be right…I left on my 15th birthday and I have only been gone 9 months….." I said

"Isn't your birthday March 3rd ... I thought it was I was there the day you were born."

"Umm.. Yeah it is ….what day is it anyway?" I whispered

"It is February 17th "…. He whispered something to the nurse and Looked at me "You are going to stay with us after you get out…you will have your childhood back….you can go to school…. we will discuss this more in detail… but right now you will rest and then we will talk ….Sleep now child." Dr. C said

With that my eye lids got heavy and I couldn't keep them open… I fell asleep.

******* **_**WARNING**_** ****** **_**WARNING**_***** **

**There is some violence, rape, and abuse. This is going to be from Phil's POV and his mind and thoughts don't read it. You are warned! **

**Phil POV**

…..9 years ago…..

I watched this woman and her family for a few years. They were so cute I wanted that woman she was absolutely beautiful. I made her mine I killed her husband… Cut the break lines…. He hit the median at 70 miles per hour. Killing him instantly….

I followed her around for months. I found out her name is Renee Swan… the husband has been dead for 3 months I ran into her on purpose but made it look like accident. I apologized to her and set my plan into action.

It only took 3 months for it to work. I married her and then I owned her. She even said she would OBEY me… I had to laugh she had no idea what she was getting into.

The wedding was simple she didn't want to be intimate. I told her not to worry. I said what I had to get her to agree to the wedding. She planned her little girls birthday party just after the wedding. So no honeymoon for us. She didn't even plan one. Our marriage wasn't even consummated yet. I was beyond pissed. The thing that put me over the edge was that little brat would never accept me as her father in anyway the reason was in her words at the party as she blew out her candles "I miss you daddy" I waited for Renee to go to sleep. She has a great body that gets me hard just looking at her. I got up at 5 am. Renee is still sleeping. The brat is awake playing. I went to her and told her to get to work on doing the dishes.

"I am playing and mommy will be up in a little while. I don't know how and mommy will be mad." Brat said to me

That pissed me off so bad I grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the kitchen. I threw her into the cardboard. And yelled at her.

"Please stop it!" brat begged

"You will do these dishes right now!" I demanded

"No I wont your not my daddy, and I don't know how are you stupid or something?" brat said

I punched the disrespectful little shit in the face. She fell to the ground and started calling for her mommy. And crying I kicked her I was leaning over the disrespectful little shit. I slapped the girl again.

Renee attacked me. Which didn't end well for her. I punched her in the face and she fell.

"You need to leave this alone Renee... she deserves this... she has been so disrespectful towards me, and she is going to learn her lesson." I yelled at her

With that she got up again defended the brat yelling "You will never touch my child again." with that I punched her again. I just defended myself. She was unconscious after that..

This was all the disrespectful little shit's fault.

"You are going to pay for that you little shit. Soon your mother wont help you because if she does she will receive the same treatment she just got."

with that I picked her up punched her in the side. Then I took off my tie and tied her hands to the bed face down. Then took off her pants and panties off.

Then tied her legs to the bed and took off my belt and hit her until I got to 300. She passed out a while ago but I didn't stop. She deserved it the disrespectful little shit.

I went to check on Renee she was still out.

I went to garage found 2-2x4 4-4X4 and made a whipping bench. I broke the back off one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Then I screwed the chair to the 2x4. Then I screwed the 2x4 to the 4x4, then the 4 x4's to the ground in the bedroom I used 12 large long screws. I couldn't move the chair with all my might.

I went to the kitchen and undressed Renee and her body was perfect. I played with her tits and they are so perfect. I cant wait to get inside her tonight. I carried her to the bedroom and tied her to the chair. One rope around her chest, one around each knee that was by the ground, and one around each wrist around the leg of the chair. Her pussy was in the right position for me. I also put in a ball gag in both of them. I waited for her to wake up.

The disrespectful little shit woke up first she was crying and bleeding. Oh well she should have listened

Renee started to wake up I went over to the disrespectful little shit. I looked at Renee and said "This child is to wild!"

I slapped the disrespectful little shit over and over with the belt. She was crying and so was Renee.

Then I decided it was time I was rock hard I went over to Renee and said "We took a vow. You said that you would _OBEY_ me and I say that I need to consummate this marriage now since you look so ready for me _Wife. _But first you need to be punished." I said wanting her to be truly broken

Then I hit her with the belt 30 times a crossed the ass leaving it a bright red then I whispered in her ear. "I am a man and I have needs."

With that I unzipping my pants slowly. I rubbed my self I needed some friction.

Renee was screaming and crying but good thing I put that gag in her mouth.

"Oh this is going to be so good, I've been waiting for this, I hope you are tight." I said

I couldn't wait any longer I have been waiting for this pussy for years. It will be so good.

I put my cock at her entrance and pushed into her it felt so good. I loved this …the delicious sensation I watched myself go in and out of her sweet pussy it was so tight. I kept going. In and out …I was in europhia I spilled my seed into her.

I went to the restroom just to get a drink and took a piss. I went back to my wife and her in that position with my cum coming out of my pussy made me hard again.

So I went to her again she was whimpering and the little brat was crying it made me harder seeing her submit like this and I thrusted into her again watching me go in and out of her was so arousing and it made me harder if that was possible. "Oh baby …..you are so tight. I love your pussy…..aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwhhhhhhh…" I groaned in pleasure

I took her three more times that night. The only thing that would make this better is if she was a little wetter.

I decided I wanted her ass as well she belonged to me and I was hard again and I had cummed in her a lot so I took some of my cum and rubbed it on her asshole I put a finger in it oh it is so tight….I lined up and thrusted into her again…..in and out ….. She was screaming or moaning I could care less.

"mmmmm so so good god baby" I pounded into her. I wasn't going to last much longer. "Oh my god this feels so good baby. So tight baby…Oh …..shit baby …..I'm gonna cum again just another couple …..oh my god …you feel so good! So sweet…..watch me you disrespectful little shit open your eyes…see her submit to me…she is mine …..MINE….. OH my new body I get to play with ….." I said as I cum into her asshole.

I fell asleep naked next to my new step- daughter I didn't touch her.

I woke up with a hard on I went to my wife and took the belt again and hit her again I wanted her awake.

I went to her face. And spoke to her "I want a blow job….Now wife!"

I took the gag out

"If you put that into my mouth I'll bit it off!" Renee spat at me

"Ok but the disrespectful little shit will have to take your spot. And she will find out how to suck my cock properly!" I said

I could see her resolve going away and she opened her mouth

I put my cock in her mouth slowly at first giving her instructions " suck a little harder…ohhhhhhhh….." I started moving faster "you are doing great ….now humm…..awhhhh …" I was going deeper now and going faster " awhhhhh …..sweetheart….. Put a little more pressure….. Oh sweet Jesus …..suck harder…..I'm gonna cum and I want you to swallow every drop…..awh.. Baby here it comes…" I shot my load down her throat and she swallowed every drop.

I kept her in that position for months I finally let the disrespectful little shit up to clean the house I had to beat her. All the time to keep her in line.

I was giving Renee hormones to make her wet for me for months ( I slipped them into her drinks) which has yet to work. I don't care if she is enjoying it I want to get off that is all I care about.

The disrespectful little shit cares for Renee. Cleaning up her and I attached a zip lock bag to her pussy that I had to change. Once a day or when I went to fuck her.

The first months the room reeked of piss and shit. I had to burn the bedding. I had put plastic covering on the bed a few days before the wedding.

I was living the life I got the pussy I wanted and when I wanted it…I went to work …I gagged them and tied them to the bed. I also called the school and let them know the disrespectful little shit is going to be home schooled.

I let Renee up everyday for an hour to explain the homework then I tied her back up. I did move her to the bed. She uses a bed pan to go to the bathroom.

Then she had to ruin everything and get pregnant…. And she had two of them… god this is that the disrespectful little shit's fault….I beat her for it.

We went to the doctors and they said she couldn't have sex for 6 weeks….I was furious….plus she got stitches in her vagina she tore… the doctor said "I put an extra stitches in her to get her tight again." he said

I laughed

Which was so true….She was tighter …I did wait for her to heal from the stitches. I waited the two weeks and she got them removed. I waited another week just to be safe.

I entered her and she felt so good. I watched my cock go in and out of her. I pounded into her for hours. Then those things made me stop because of the noise they were making. I hate children I beat her as she took to long to get them to shut up.

I was back and again my life was great again….this lasted for months until she got pregnant again…

I made the disrespectful little shit go to the hospital.. While the two boys stayed with me. I told them I'd kill the boys before anyone could save them.

That worked except she had three more children. I was happy that they removed her uterus it was an emergency thing but whatever... it worked for me.

I hated those kids they were so loud. I didn't even name them. I was pissed that I had to buy diapers. I read a book that said babies can be potty trained at 18 months. So I made that a limit.

I got her back to fuck my pussy. I tied her to the bed again. I love moving in and out of her I want a little more. I want her to hold me during but I wont have her clawing me.

Close to the disrespectful little shit's birthday I told Renee I was going to fuck her disrespectful little shit. Unless she did as I told her. She did as I said without hesitation.

I had the life now. I got to beat the kids. Fuck my pussy and my ass as I wanted and she participated. I also has no worries of her getting pregnant again.

I also didn't want Renee to be close with the kids either. I put all of the kids in the disrespectful little shit's room. They were to be quiet. They knew it to I beat them for everything. The disrespectful little shit always got in the way… but the kids called her mommy. I laughed but didn't care.

Years went by I beat the disrespectful little shit pretty bad I was a little drunk.

Oh well…I guess….

I will have to leave Renee untied to care for the disrespectful little shit's kids today.

I went to work I made a good living as a Lawyer.

I got home and was furious all my punching bags were gone.

I beat Renee then dragged her into my bedroom. Dropping my pants on the way. I already had her clothes off. I entered her swiftly it felt so good I came so hard into my tight pussy. I passed out feeling so good…

I woke with a sharp pain in my chest that bitch stabbed me I grabbed her. She stabbed me again. I took the knife and stabbed her over and over again I was pissed and bleeding. I passed out from the pain. I woke up in the hospital.

I got out of the hospital. They took me into custody. I went to jail. I went to trial. I represented myself. And I lost. Sending me to prison. I got hurt often and one day

I got cornered in the laundry room by a group of men. Two held my arms and two others dropped my pants.

"Now open your mouth bitch I'm going to use it and if you bite me I'll get you transferred to a different block and I know it will be so much worse for you." the boss said

So I opened my mouth he slid into my mouth roughly. Another man started licking, and sucking my nipples. I groaned this is so wrong.

but my cock had a mind of its own and sprung to life. The man kept licking and sucking me as I was sucking the boss off. The boss came in my mouth. and just as I was going to cum the man stopped "Boss he is going to go just like you wanted." mike said

"make him cum on your hand then put it on his anus I want to enjoy myself... fucking dry sucks" The boss said

I tried to hold off since I didn't want anything in my ass. But he went back to sucking on my cock. My hips jerked forward. He took me out of his mouth but continued pumping me with his hands.

I came onto his hands I started to struggle to get away again.

"Now I want you to start sucking on him again mike as I'm fucking him." The boss said

"No ...stop it ..."I started screaming.. but another cock was shoved into my mouth and my cum was being rubbed into my asshole

The boss entered me and pumped into me it hurt like a bitch I groaned and the man cummed into my mouth. The boss kept hitting something in me and it felt good. as mike sucked my cock I couldn't help it my hips moved on their own. The boss's movements quickened and I was not going to last much longer with him hitting that spot in me plus mike still had me in his mouth.

I came into mikes mouth as the boss hit that spot again... and seconds later the boss cummed inside me. They all switched places. I didnt have time to move any I was violated by 6 different men this day.

I was raped by that group of men over and over again. It hurt so bad the next time they entered me dry.

My life sucks now ….I am someone's bitch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

:} :} :}

Please Review, Please Review, Please Review, Please Review

I need some input please.


End file.
